THE TIN MAN
by Randomwriter15
Summary: What if I told you that Elsa had a friend while she was growing up,Elsa could relate to him.Why? Because he knows how to control his power , he is her friend and mentor ,until one day... When a old secret emerges and rips them appart and the great freeze is seenas an act of war. Lies,deception,mistrust and...OLAF!
1. Chapter 1

THE TIN MAN

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction . I would appreciate it if you guys didn't go for my jugular rite away: English is my second language , but there shouldn't be that many mistakes ,ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. **

It was a clear night when the King of Arendalle stepped out onto the balcony of his castle ,looking out at the town below. The wind was howling in his face. "Monsters" he said "monsters every last single one of them ."

"My love?" The Queen asked ,her voice was thick with emotion and her face a portrait of her feelings.

"The people ,they are all monsters. Their fear will turn them all into merciless monsters ."

"They will never find out" ,the Queen argued "We'll never let them know '."

"I know Elsa is only 12 ,but one day she will have to rule . I don't think Anna will ever be ready for the throne, Elsa is the only one … "

A guard that came into the room interrupted him "I am sorry to disturb you , your majesty ,but we have caught an intruder that had scaled the wall." "Take me to the intruder." Ordered the King.

The guard led him to the stables where the guilty party was being held , the King found this strange ."Why is the intruder being held in the stables and not where he should be held ?"

"Forgive me my Lord, but we did not think that the threat called for such drastic measures ."

"What do you mean ?"

"The intruder your highness it's just a boy." The stable door swung open , inside stood a young boy shackled to a ball 'n chain. If one could see past his raven black hair that hung in his face ,you would see that he had the bluest of eyes . His clothes were dirty ,torn and hung on his small frame like a sack. "What is your name , boy? "Asked the King "

The boy did not look up " Thorin ,sir " he answered in a barely audible voice .

"How old are you ?"

"13 ,sir" The ball started to sway back and forth on the ground ,only the King noted this.

"Leave us " he ordered his guards.

The King waited until they were alone before he spoke in a gentle voice " Thorin , where are your parents ?"

he still didn't look at the King

" don't have any, sir "

" Tell me how did a boy of your age scale such a big wall?" The boy still didn't look up instead the ball n chain started to float off the ground and the locks became undone . The metal slowly floated back to the ground ."You have powers …"The boy fell on his knees.

" Please don't hurt me …please let me go I promise I will never come back …I swear…"

" Calm down Thorin "he said and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder "You are safe here, no one will hurt you " He took the boy by the hand and helped him up. When the boy saw who he was talking to ,he immediately bowed

"Forgive me my king ,I didn't know …" He was interrupted by the King who took his hand again and lead him out of the stables .

Once outside , he let go of the boy's hand and several of the guards began to follow them . The King turned towards them "You are excused " All the guards walked off . A few moments of silence passed before the King spoke "Can you control your powers ?"

" Yes, sir, very much . Although I can't always get it to work."

"Thorin , would you like to stay here in the castle?"

"YES sir ,I would like it very much !" The boy said with glee. The King became serious and took the boy by his shoulders with both hands ,he looked directly into the boy's eyes as he spoke.

" There is something you must understand ,my daughter princes Elsa also has powers . You must promise me to keep that a secret , you can't tell anyone… especially princes Anna. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir , I promise "

The King called to one of his guards.

"Yes, your majesty"

"Ready a room for this young man , see to it that he has clothes ,a bath and enough to eat . He will be living with us from now on ."

"yes my lord."

THE NEXT MORNING

The King and Elsa was in her room , Thorin stood near the door and the King was the first to speak "Elsa there is someone that I would like you to meet , Elsa, this is Thorin ,Thorin this is Elsa , my daughter."

"Hi" they both said in unison, each to shy to say something ells.

"Thorin also has powers " the King continued "show us " The candle stick near Thorin began to levitate ."Thorin here, is going to teach you how to control your powers ."

"Are you?" Elsa squeaked.

"I …I guess so ." Replied Thorin.

" I think you two are going to be best friends." said the King.

**OK SO THAT WAS MY FIRST EVER CHAPTER , I DO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT , PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR TOUGHTS ARE. I AM OPEN TO NEW IDEAS AND I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS. **


	2. Chapter 2 TRIANING

THE TIN MAN

CHAPTER 2

**OK GUYS , I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FEW PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS ,I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU GUYS TO REVIEW , PLEASE .**

ONE WEEK LATER:

This past week has been a life altering one for me. I have exchanged my rags for real clothes and I no longer sleep on the ground. I smiled at myself in the mirror, for the first time in forever I could see properly , because my hair was neatly trimmed. "Good morning , Hilda" I greeted one of the servants as I entered the hallway.

"Good morning ,Torin "the elderly woman said ." Princess Elsa is waiting for you in the ballroom.

"Thank you" I said as I walked by her. Outside the ballroom doors was a trolley filled with random metal objects of different shapes and sizes, just like I requested . _These servants don't look like much, but they sure know how to get something done._ I thought to myself as I wheeled the trolley into the room. Inside the princess was playing with her fingers in a nervous manner . "Moring , princess." I greeted her and she turned towards me.

"I told you to call me Elsa." She said ,her fingers stopped moving and she tried hiding her worried voice behind her calm façade. "what are we doing here? What if someone sees us ? What if Anna…?"

"She won't " I cut her off " "The King had ordered everyone to stay out until we are done." Using my powers I lifted the cart and emptied its contents. Nothing touched the ground, it all hovered in mid -air." Relax ,just remember everything I thought you. Take a deep berth , stay calm and focus ,ok? Conjure a mound of snow ,you'll need something to work with ."

"Ok, how do you know all of this anyway ,who thought you how to use your powers ? She asked while she was busy waiving her hands and forming a small pile of snow on the ballroom floor.

"I lived with my uncle, he used to be a blacksmith. Enough small talk, let's get into today's lesson. Sculpting is one of the most important skills that you can use to improve your focus and control over your abilities." Then I rolled all the metal at my disposal into a large sphere that floated in front of me.

She did the same and rolled the snow on the floor into a ball." Sculpting is easy, here watch this! she exclaimed. She moved her hands in a fluid motion and on the floor, formed a dilly looking snowman . " Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" she said in a deep voice while holding his stick-arms from behind .

"Oh yeah, watch this" I then formed an almost identical snowman from metal ,except that she had long springs as hair and a large bolt as a nose. " This is Olivia, she likes warm hugs and hot fudge…" As I was about to finish my sentence a snowball hit me in the middle of my face. "Oh, it is on!" I then morphed my snowman into a shield that protected me from the oncoming projectiles.

My tactic worked for a little while, then Elsa flanked me and started hitting me with the snowballs, I had no other option but to flee. I turned my shield into a board on the ground ,got on and flew into the air. I couldn't keep it up for long and had to land every few meters ." Ha, you can't fly can you!" I tuanted. Then I saw more snowballs head my way , I quickly reformed my shield and was about to land when Elsa created a sheet of ice under me , I slipped and fell on my bum. All Elsa could do was laugh at me , then she came closer and gave me a hand to help me up." It's not funny!" I said.

" Yeah it's not, but it is now!" She said as she stuffed a hand full of the frozen powder down my shirt. Elsa rolled on the floor laughing as I jumped up and down like a n idiot ,trying to get the snow out of my shirt.

**SO THAT'S THAT .I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FLUFF, I ADED TO THIS CHAPTER , I WANTED YOU TO SEE THE CLOSE FRIENDSHIP THORIN HAS WITH ELSA. A BIT MORE FLUFF AHEAD, BUT THEN IT'S DRAMA AGAIN. PLEASE REVIEW SEND ME A PERSONAL MESSAGE OR WHATEVER. UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	3. Chapter 3

THE TIN MAN: CHAPTER 3:WHY IS THERE A HORSE IN THE BALLROOM?

Thorin was walking down the hall when he saw Anna knock on Elsa's door." Do you want to build a snowman or ride a bike around the halls…"she began to sing but was cut off by Elsa.

"Go away Anna." Anna's head dropped.

" I'll play with you." Said Thorin " I have got some free time, my tutoring lesson with your sister isn't until tonight.

" Great! "she said with glee. "what do you wanna do first? She asked so fast that poor Thorin's brain was still trying to proses the information it had received. By now Anna was bouncing up and down like she was about to explode.

"Umm… riding a bike sounds fun." He said in a cautious voice , wondering if he was going to regret this decision.

Anna was back in a flash with two bikes" Aren't we supposed to be riding these outside ?"

" what fun would that be? she asked as she got onto her bike and drove off." Come on , slow poke!"

Thorin had to pedal as fast as he could just to keep un with the strawberry blonde, they were speeding down the hallway, heading for the grand staircase " Look out!" she shouted as they zoomed past a startled servant who was carrying a stack of linen in her arms.

" Umm… Anna ,stairs!" a horrified Thorin shouted. Then They both went down the spiralling stairs, Thorin had to secretly use his powers to stay upright, Anna on the other hand wasn't so fortunate. She had crashed, but safely landed in the waiting arms of a suit of armour.

"Hey, how come you managed not to crash?" she asked in a inquisitive tone.

" That's because I have a…good sense of balance , that's all "replied Thorin while offering his outstretched hand to help Anna get down.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what is it that you teach my sister?"

" It sure isn't this" he said with a slight chuckle" so what's next ?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

She smiled at him" Gymnastics."

"Gymnastics?" he asked as she dragged him by the arm to the next room.

The room that was going to host this Olympic event was in fact a gallery filled with paintings from wall to wall. Against every wall, was comfy looking benches." What are we doing here, exactly?" Thorin asked.

Anna didn't say anything instead she just got onto a bench and started to leap from one to the next ."Well, don't just stand there, come on!"

" How is this even possible?" he chuckled as he also joined in.

" Stop questioning it and jump, I'm caching up back here!" she scolded.

Anna was indeed caching up to him, so he decided to pick up the pace. If only that was enough, because Anna had caught up to him and they both were neck and neck. Then they landed on the same bench , Thorin was launched into the air, but Anna remained stationary. " AAHH!" Thorin yelped. He crashed into a painting and landed on the floor, the painting fell from the wall and landed on his head." What happened?" he asked.

Anna couldn't answer, she was laughing too much. His head went straight through the canvas and he had a confused look on his face. " Come on," she said" I'll help you get that thing off." As soon as it was off she dragged him to the next demolition site.

" What about the painting?" a dizzy Thorin protested.

"We'll worry about it later!" said Anna .

" Are you sure this is safe?" Thorin asked. They were in a small sled at the top of the staircase, ready to go down. Anna had the reins and sat in front.

"Oh sure it is, I've done it a thousand times." Then she leaned forward and the sled began to slide down the stairs." Yeah! This is awesome" she yelled with glee.

" Help!" Thorin yelped as they sped down the stairs at the speed of light, he was forced to secretly use his powers to keep them from crashing and Anna's erratic driving wasn't helping ether.

The sled came to a skidding halt." Do you wanna do that again?" she asked, her eyes beaming with laughter .

" Please don't …" Thorin muttered in a monotonous voice, staring in front of him as if he were a zombie, he just fell backwards in the sled and continued"… let me sleep."

"Don't be such a cry baby and get your but out of the sled." She then started to slowly push him and the sled into the ballroom." Wait here I'll be back."

Thorin laid there trying to regain his conciseness when he heard crashing sounds and people screaming. _She is coming…_he thought…_I have to hide, _then he quickly used his powers to hide in a suit of armour.

Thorin watched from within the armour as Anna barged through the door , dragging a horse by its reins." Thorin where are you? I have a horse!" she called to him enthusiastically. The animal slipped around on the polished surface as it tried to resist her. She dragged the helpless creature into another room and called again." Thorin!…"

Thorin only giggled as he thought to himself. _Poor guy, normally I would help him, but then her attention would be directed at me and I can't take it anymore. I need a nap! _

**OK, PEOPLE I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FLUFF, IT WILL BE ENDING STORY SHOULD PICK UP FROM NOW ON. AS YOU CAN SEE THORIN ALSO IS A GOOD FRIEND TO THE FIRECRACKER THAT IS ANNA. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN EVER I CAN , UNTILL THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNOW, I KNOW. I'M LATE, I WAS STUCK IN TRAFFIC. OK SO IT IS A BAD EXCUSE BUT I NEEDED SOME R AN'R. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

By the time the sun began to climb over the summit, Thorin was already doing what he did best, working at the royal forge. He was a Blacksmith after-all. He was working on the hilt of a cutlass, for a captain, In Arendelle's royal navy. The deep blue gems didn't shimmer like they should, black dust covered them, like the beauty of the gems covered the deadly end that the sword holds for all life it encounters. He knew the power of the sword well, it could raze that which others has raised. It could end kingdoms and insert the reign of fear into the hearts of men.

Thorin took the cutlass and placed it in his sword rack, he stoked the flames in the forge as if to take revenge for those who has fallen at the end of a blade, and he pity's those who will fall at the hands of his creation. "Sir Thorin" a servant, Hilda called out to him "Princess Anna has requested that you eat breakfast with her this morning, she be returning from her morning ride soon. I recommend that you go wash up."

"Thank you Hilda", Thorin said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

0000

Thorin was just about dressed, when he heard a clatter and clang in the halls, then a frightened horse came crashing through the door and ducking behind his dresser. Thorin patted his mussel gently to try and calm the frightened horse down, he recognized the look in its eyes, he was hiding from hurricane Anna. "Don't worry boy you are safe here" as Thorin left his room he stopped one of the servants and said "Be sure to water the horse in my room and to give the poor thing some oats". The servant looked at him in silence for a moment, then curtsied and left.

Anna was already seated at the table in the courtyard her face lit up as soon as Thorin sat in the adjacent chair and said "Morning, Thorin where were you the last couple of days?"

"Between your sister and the forge I don't really have much free time". He said, honestly he wasn't up to the challenge of going through that slightly exhausting experience any-time soon.

"You should really come riding with me sometimes, there is this great trail along the creek…"

Thorin wasn't listening to her anymore, she was so innocent and carefree. He tried to remember a time when he was like that."….that was really fun. Anyway have you seen my horse?" Her words brought him back from his thoughts.

Anna opened her mouth and was about to continue when she was interrupted by the sound of trumpets and the announcer calling "The King and Queen of Aerendelle!."

The King and Queen came strolling out into the courtyard hand in hand. Anna and Thorin both got up, Anna curtsied and Thorin bowed. Then the King spoke " Relax children we are just taking a stroll through the garden. Thorin I would like to see you in my study after lunch."

"Yes your majesty." As soon as the King and Queen walked away the children continued eating their breakfast and laugh at each other's stories.

0000

After a training session with Elsa, Thorin made his way towards the Kings study. He thought how good the King had been to him over the last two years and he remembers how the king took him on hunting trips, something a King would normally do with his son . He wondered if the King had done it to somehow lull his conscious.

He knocked a couple of times on the heavy wooden door of the Kings study." Enter" Was the only word the King spoke. When he entered the room the King was standing behind his desk staring out the large window, at the high mountains of his Kingdom. The King turned around and the expression on his face was fair and just.

"My Lord, You have summoned me" Thorin spoke as he thought the etiquette was.

The King took a couple steps forward and said "from what I hear your tutoring my daughter is going well, she has informed me that her controls over her powers are growing by the day.

"Yes Sire, she is a good student and I am honoured to be her tutor, she has still much to learn but over time she should have full control over her abilities."

The King smiled and said "I must commend you on the sword you have made me, never have I handled one that is so well balanced. This has come as no surprise to me, you are a Blacksmith after all." The King looked out of his window for the moment. "Last I knew your order had disappeared, and no one knew if any of you still existed."

It was silent for a moment and Thorin thought about what to say." They had sir, I don't know why and I don't know if any of us are still out there. The reason why I am here is because it is my duty as a Blacksmith to protect the one they call_ Gaqinuli,_ the frozen one, in other words, Princess Elsa.

The King was silent and Thorin took it as a sign to continue." Elsa is a lot like any other Blacksmith but she has no power over metal and she is a lot stronger that any of us, that's why I must train her and protect her from those who wish to harm her."

There was a knock on the door and the King answered in a slightly irritated voice. "Not know."

"You see sire, when I was small my parents got killed and I lived with my uncle. He trained me and tough me some of our ways, then without warning he sent me to live in an orphanage and he said that it was up to me to protect the frozen one. That sire is the true reason why I ran away and came to the castle."

The Kings face was stoic "I see, tell me what you know about the previous _one_ that your kind protected?"

"I'm afraid sir that I do not know anything about the previous one."

"You are excused." The King said and Thorin knew that his audience with the King was over. Thorin walked out of the room and he passed the Queen who was entering the room. "My lady" Thorin said as he bowed respectfully. The Queen smiled at him and waited until he was out of the room before she spoke to the King." He reminds me so much of you. "

The King shot her a glare and said"I Know, that's why I don't trust him."

0000

It is dark and silent inside the castle halls when Thorin slips out of his room, a black hooded robe covering his features. He easily passed by some guards and now the lights of the fire dances in his eyes as he pulls out a drawer from a cabinet near the forge, a staircase slides open.

With a quick look around the hooded figure slips into the darkness and the passage closes behind him. With a snap of his fingers, torches light up along the corridor.

At a metal table he searches through various metal objects. The objects start to float around the room, cogs, axels, ingot and valves. He singled out a few polished steel ingots, he focused on them and models them into a sphere. He closed his eyes and starts to shape the metal.

0000

While returning to his room Thorin spotted a window that was open and saw Elsa sitting on a plank that was suspended in mid-air by a pulley system, which was used by the staff to clean the windows. Thorin pulled out metal cuffs from his pocket and placed them around his ankles and wrists. Then he floats up and sits beside her.

"I was…uhm … just." Elsa was stuttering and blushed, then she composed herself. "I couldn't sleep." There was a moment of awkward silence before Thorin spoke.

" I bet you miss riding your horse or even just going into town, you shouldn't worry you'll be out there in no time. You have a lot of self-control, before you know it we will be having a ball in your honour."

She looked out towards the far lights of the village with longing eyes. "Thank you that's very kind but I don't think I will be going out there soon."

"You know, fear is your worst enemy, not the fear you will receive from others but the fear that you create within yourself. You fear that you might hurt others and so they can also never experience the joy that you can bring to them."

Elsa was silent, she looked at him as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know that your birthday is isn't until tomorrow but I want to give you this now."

From his pocket Thorin removed a metal figurine of Elsa and it looked surprisingly identical to the girl sitting next to him. Elsa didn't say anything instead she just hugged him.

Elsa spoke in a shaky voice still in his embrace. "Thank you… Thorin, when is your birthday?."

Thorin looked at his knees as he answered in a barely audible voice ." I… don't know I … guess I never had time for one."

"Well you do now." She said as she smiled at him, she almost fell off of her perch but didn't because she was caught by Thorin who was now floating in the air. He was lost in her gaze and without thinking, carried her inside. They were silent as he walked her to her room. "well, good night." She said averting her sight away from his eyes.

"Good night, princess sleep well." The weight of the awkward situation bearing down on him as if he were Atlas. Luckily for him she went inside and closed the door behind her.

As he turned around he was met by Anna's face. " How long have you been watching, Anna" he asks nervously, fearing the worst.

" Not long, but seriously…sleep well!..sleep well! Is that the best you can do? "

"I wasn't …" he starts but is cut off by Anna and his face flushes with embarrassment.

"yes you were, she likes you, you know."

"real…don't be silly." He chuckles and gently shoves her. "come on, we need to get to bed."

Elsa removes her ear from the door as they walk down the hallway laughing. She's thankful that the door hides the fire in her face as she puts out the candle.


End file.
